Sakura's Final Test: Secrets of the Star Cards
by ChaosxStar
Summary: Names are based on the American version,if you want to know what's in it you'll have to read it..
1. Sakura! You are being watched

My 2nd fan fiction is here, but I won't be updating it daily because I'll be planning my cosplays etc, this fan fic will be Cardcaptors the American version of the Jap anime Cardcaptor Sakura so therefore Sakura and Li are friends and friends only because **SPOILER:** after the battle with Eli (I hope you don't mind if I use the names from the American version) but in the Jap anime Li tells Sakura that he loves her and then leaves for Hong Kong....but in the American version he just tell Sakura that he believes that she could do it and maybe she didn't need him after all and that he's got a call from his mother asking him to come home since the Cards are safe.

So that means....the 2nd Movie titled "the sealed card" is kind of useless in my fan-fic because well they are JUST FRIENDS well maybe depends on how I make the story if you want them together at the end of my story well let me know in your review...Just imagine if they were to make another series this will be it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS OR THE PLACES THAT IS MENTIONED BELONGING TO THE ANIME...THE RIGHTS BELONGS TO NEVLANA AND CLAMP**

**THIS IS ONLY USED AS A FAN FIC FOR READERS AND OTHER FANS TO CRITIQUE**

Here it is, sorry for the long author note

P.S dreams will be written in _italics_

And thoughts _**bold italics**_

**Sakura's Final Test: Secrets of the Star Cards**

**Chapter One**

**Sakura!! You are being watched  
**

_**It's been a year since Li has return to Hong Kong and Eli has return back to England with Ms McKenzie and all the clow cards belong to me Sakura Avalon...I've just started High School with Madison and all my other friends, we are really enjoying it...as for Kero well he's the same as ever....he eats and eats and eats...**_

"Sakura" Madison said while she was snapping her fingers "it time for lunch"

"Oh....I'm sorry Madison" replied Sakura "I was just umm....ehh...thinking"

"Of" she asked

"Never mind, let's go to lunch" Sakura said as she got up "you coming" she said sticking her head back in the door

"Yeah", she said as she walked out the door

_**Lunch and the rest of the day when by really quick and then the school bell rang and it was time that we all when home for the day...I was Skating along until I ran into Julian and my brother tori on their way home from college **_

"You coming home tonight Tori", Sakura asked her brother "Oh hi Julian"

"No, we have work tonight" Tori answered and Julian laughed saying "Hey Sakura"

"Ok, Tori...I'll see you later then..." Sakura said as she skated off

"She's in a hurry today" Julian said, "Yeah...she's excepting something to happen" Tori said...while a smile spread across his face

------

"Hi Dad, I'm home" Sakura said as she walked into the door, while she was taking off her shoes and running off to the bedroom to see how Kero is doing...

"Kero, where are you" Sakura asked walking over to Kero's Drawer "Oh Kero wake up"

Kero got up with a yawn; he rubbed his eyes and said "did you bring home something sweet"

"Kero you always think of your stomach don't you" Sakura said angrily while she slammed a piece of chocolate cake on the table "Yeah I did get you something sweet"

"Sakura" her dad called out as he walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. "You have mail"

"Oh just slip it through the door" Sakura replied as she was getting out of her school clothes and without a single hesitation her father slipped the letter under the door as directed and he said "dinner will be ready in a hour ok Sakura"

"Kay Dad" she said as she walked to the door and grabbed the letter, she inspected the letter and immediately recognised Li's handwriting "hey Kero it's from Li"

"What does the Kid want?" Kero asked as he was stuffing his face with the chocolate cake

"Be nice Kero" Sakura said as she opened the letter and started to read:

Hey Sakura,

My mum sensed something so she decided to send Meilin and me over to help you.

It's just a precaution thought because I'm sure Yue and Cerberus

Haven't sense anything yet,

Anyway we will be coming down this weekend, maybe even to stay...

We will call you, to tell you when to pick us up.

See you soon

Li & Meilin

"Hey Kero," Sakura asked "have you sensed anything yet?"

"Umm, no why do you ask", Kero answered "and I'm not sure if Yue did either"

"Sakura, you have a phone call" her dad said.... "I'll be right down" Sakura said...as she grabbed the speaker she received a cold shiver down her spine..."Hello"

The line was dead..."dad, there's no one there" she told him

"Hmmm, Strange...don't worry...they'll call back" he told Sakura

"Who was it anyway?" She asked her father, "I don't know" her father replied, "It sounded a lot like Madison all well dinner is ready"

Sakura sat at the table and started eating...after dinner she was washing the dishes,

_**I wonder who called me, I know it wasn't Li because I just got a letter today...maybe I should talk to Kero about it after dinner and call Li, hmmm....I wander if he is busy or not, his possibly getting on a plane now...to get here by this weekend**_

Exhausted she walked up the stairs to finish off her homework...as Kero flew and sat on her shoulder. "Sakura, who were you talking to?"

"Nobody the line when dead" she answered his question while finishing the last paragraph for her English essay "did you read the letter from Li after I asked you before the phone call happened"

"Yeah, I did" Kero said "it's amazing how powerful Li's mother is so he and the brat is coming aye?"

"Yup, they are" she replied "boy, I'm sure tired...I'm going to go to bed" she got up and placed her books into the bag and climbed into bed

_Why am I running, I'm not getting anywhere...hey who's this girl...what are you doing to my star cards..Answer me...my star cards are on fire, why are you doing this?_

_**A voice of in the distance**_

_You don't deserve these cards, they were supposed to be mine you were not suppose to unlock the seal it was me...so I'm taking back what's mine..._

_Who are you....?_

RINGG!!!

The alarm clock ran...and Sakura got up slowly as Kero flew to her saying "you had a bad dream didn't you; I want you to tell me everything that happened"

"Sure" She said "it was like I was running and I wasn't getting anyway...until I met this girl and she was setting my cards on fire and saying that the cards belong to her"

"That's, Impossible...Clow Reed chose you to be the master of the cards after him" Kero said angrily "I think I need to talk to Yue, can Julian to come with us when we get Li if you don't feel comfortable getting him over tonight"

"Oh no, I don't mind at all" Sakura replied as she got dress in her uniform after she was done she grabbed her bag "I going to go, or I'm going to be late"

She said that constantly as she walked down stairs "how about breakfast" her father asked

"I'll get some at the Caf" she said as she ran out the door

_**The rest of the week when by really quick, Kero had a chance to talk to Yue and they both agree to wait until Li and Meilin arrived to Reedington so we can talk about it more however they are not sure what threat would challenge me and the day when we need to go to the airport approached**_

RING RING

"Hello" Sakura said as she picked up her mobile "Oh Hi Li, we are already at the airport you coming up...really 10 mins...Ok bye" she said as she hung up the phone...

Looking around she finally spotted Li and Meilin, so she walked towards them smiling saying "there you are, so how have you been"

"Yeah, we have been well" Meilin said "well other than that we got our engagement cancelled"

"Well you did meet someone else Meilin" Li said "all well we came here because my mother sense something so we should be on own guard"

"So where are you planning to stay?" Sakura asked while she was helping out with their bags, Meilin turned and said "for now we are staying at Madison's until we find an apartment"

"Li, are you ok?" Meilin asked you haven't been paying attention, Li turned to Sakura's direction do "you sense that?" he asked "focus your energy"

Sakura did what she was told and then she sensed it "it's almost like we're being watched"

Little that she knows she was hidden in the shadows there's red eyes staring towards the direction sakura and the others are standing

"We have to go home and tell Kero" Sakura said "why didn't he want to come"

"Wait the presence is gone" Li said..."maybe this is what mother was saying, we need to talk to Kero and Yue immediately"

* * *

End of chapter one


	2. A Mysterious Voice

**Hi all, I am back since its almost the holidays I can continue writing fan fiction for you… this is going to be a short chapter because like my previous story I am trying to spread things out to about 10 chapters that's my limit**

**Anyway enjoy**

**A mysterious Voice**

Chapter 2

Once Sakura and the others reached the Avalon residence, they found Keroberos scarfing down sweets that he got in the cabinet.

Kero stopped eating once he felt Li's magical energy as he looked up he said "Sakura, its looks like to bought a stray home with you" at that once Li made a face and said "wow you haven't changed" then turned to Sakura "when do you think would be a good time to see Julian?"

"hmm, I'm not sure...tonight perhaps" Sakura said as she placed Meilin's bag on the floor "gosh Meilin, what do you have in there".

"Whoa back up for a minute", Kero said "why do we need to see Julian?"

That gave everyone the opportunity to tell Kero about the presence that felt at the airport that was linked to her dreams after they finished telling him what happened he dived into the draw where the star cards were kept and opened it

"I guess that's why they are reverting back to Clow cards" Kero said as he showed them the book "I'm getting a little worried now", he said looking at Sakura

"We definitely need to see Yue right now", Li told everyone while Meilin nodded grabbed her bag and opened the door she looked at them and said "are we going or what?"

"Yes we are coming" Madison said "just let me call my car around" she took out her phone and started to Dial "we'll be needing the car now"

"Certainly Miss" said the voice coming from Madison's phone.

It didn't take long until Madison's driver came by as everyone hopped into the car Meilin whispered in Sakura's ear "I think Li may like you" that cause Sakura to freak out then she whispered back "don't you like him?". "of course I do, but we had our engagement cancelled so that we can see other people and besides he doesn't see me in that way" Meilin replied looking out the window "there's nothing I can do to make him see me in that way you know, so I decided to give up"

When they arrived to Julian's place they noticed that something was wrong "hey, where's Julian?" Madison asked

"If you are wandering" said a voice "his with me, the true master of the Clow Card and soon you Keroberos will join me"

"That's impossible" Kero said "Sakura was handed picked by Clow Reed and Myself"

"Well then, I guess we need to fix this" that voice replied "the one you call Julian has returned and I'll be back to take them all"

"Them all" Sakura thought "I thought that this would be the end of my tests but apparently I was wrong"

"Don't worry Sakura" Kero said "since Yue is back we can fill him in"

Everyone ran inside to find that Yue has awaked

"She's Strong" Yue said getting up "I think I need an explanation immediately"

Time has passed when Yue has been informed of everything that has happened so for

"So the cards is reverting back to the original status", Yue said "Meaning there's a time disturbance from the time when Eli came to the time when the cards were all transformed into Star Cards"

"Perhaps he knows something," said Kero as he dived into her backpack and grabbed her phone "Sakura I think you should ring him up"

"Sure" Sakura said grabbing the phone and started dialling numbers and there was no ring "strange, the phone is not working"

Everyone could tell she was getting a little anxious but the thing is they were all anxious...

"Time disturbance?" Li asked "isn't the time card under your protection?"

"I see you remember your trials and yes it is under my protection" Yue said smiling "I don't know what you're getting at?"

Ignoring Yue's question he turned to Sakura and said "only cards that are in Yue's control are reverting"

"Why is that anyway" Meilin asked

"it's because Yue take his powers from someone else" Sakura said thinking about her brother losing his abilities to see into the spirit world "does that mean you'll grow weak again" Sakura asked Yue

"Not yet but eventually I will grow weak and there's no other sources", he said looking at the Moon

End of Chapter 2

**See short Chapter**

**Will they discover who's things that Sakura is not worthy?**

**Time will tell...**

**In the next chapter**

**Sakura and the other will contact Eli again**

**And the mysterious voice will begin**** her**** test**

**See i gave you a hint**


	3. Something Strange Is Happening

**Chapter 3 ~another short chapter**

**Stupid writers block**

Something Strange Is Happening...

"We need to figure this out, but were to start?" Li said picking up his phone "I'm calling Eli again"

"Do you think, he'll be home?" Madison asked "Sakura tried the other day"

The phone rang and rang then someone picked up "Moon residence, Ruby speaking"

"uhh...yes" Li stuttered "can i please speak with Eli?"

"Sure" said Ruby "May I ask who this is?"

"Its Li" Li replied

"Please wait a moment" Ruby said

The line went quiet for a second then Li heard something coming from the other line

"Li, is sakura with you?" a voice said which sounded like Eli

"Eli?" Sakura said grabbing the phone "is anything the matter?"

"Have some of the cards been reverted back to the normal form" Eli asked

"Yes they have" Sakura replied "but only ones that's under Yue's control"

"strange isn't it, well i've been doing some research in clow reed's old text and nothing about the cards reverting back to their usual form. I'll look into in more a inform you soon" Eli said "but Sakura..."

****Line went died***

"Eli...Eli?" no reply...sakura gave the phone back to Li and said "it cut off, i think he was trying to tell me something"

"So what do we do now?" Li asked Kero and Yue

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"Some guardians you are" Li said under his breath

"We heard that" Yue said "but i think Eli may have gave me a idea"

"which is?" Meilin asked "i through you guys didn't know what to do?"

"We were still thinking of a plan", Kero said "the plan is to go and look at some more of clow reed's old text to see if we can find something"

"Ok tomorrow we will start" Sakura said "let's go home"

Everyone said their goodbyes and went home, Li and Meilin went to Madison's and Sakura and Kero flew home. Sakura was up late again writing her letter to Ms Mckenzie

Dear Ms McKenzie

Have you heard from Eli lately, we called him today to talk about the strange thinks that have been happening in reedington recently and his phone cut off in the middle,

If you see him can you please tell him to call me or Li back as soon as he can

Thanks

Sakura

When she finished he letter, she gently folded the piece of paper and placed in the envelope. She laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

_Sakura is seen; in a flower patch with the breeze flowing then suddenly it went cold she hears Eli's voice "Help us"_

"_How can I"_

_No reply..._

_Then sakura turns and sees a girl holding the Clow cards in her hands she said "one day they'll be mine"_

"_Who...who are you" Sakura asked_

_My name is Sage, the true clow master. Let me tell you something, if your father didn't find this book it would be mine now...your friends figured it all out that why I had to take them_

"_Take them" Sakura replied "so that's why he didn't reply back"_

"_wait" Sakura said "what do you mean figured it all out?"_

"_sorry i can't tell you...and when you figure it out...it will be too late"_

_*evil laughs*_

ALARM RINGS

What a strange dream sakura though as she got out of bed

"Kero, are you awake"

"Yes"

"We need to figure this out and fast" Sakura said as she got dress

"Did you dream of something" Kero asked

"I'll tell you later" Sakura replied "when the others are around

When Sakura and Kero meet the others at Madison's place she told them everything that happened in her dream. After she finished tell them the details...

Li said "I don't think any of clow reed's text would be here, but maybe back at home"

"Home?" sakura said "oh Hong Kong, well we need to ask our parents first"

"So we are going back to Hong Kong again" Kero said mouth watering "i can taste all those yummy dim sums now"

"Kero" Sakura said "it's decided, we are going to Hong Kong"

**There we go....boy my chapters are getting shorter but don't worry I know what I'm doing~please review~**

**xxx**

**I promise, i'll try to make my next chapters lengthy**

**and also there will be only 8 chapters in this FanFic because I want to get started on my FFXIII and enternal sonata crossover fanfic...please review on my proposal...then i will know it's okies to starties lol  
**

**thanks**

**..mist89  
**


	4. it begins

**Chapter 4**

I'm using the American Version of Sakura's incantations but I haven't watched it in a while so forgive me if I'm a little rusty

**It Begins...**

"So you want to go to Hong Kong now", Sakura's Dad asked while he was busy preparing dinner "you know you do have school"

"Yes but it's almost the Holidays" Sakura pleaded "Julian is coming with us"

Sakura's day sighed and said "only if your brother can join you, I would myself but I have work"

"So how bout it Tori?" Sakura asked turning to her brother and she gestured under the table, Tori looked and saw that the star cards were flashing.

"oh" he whispered ,"yeah I can take you"

"Then it's ok with me" Sakura's dad said "have fun"

After dinner Tori came to Sakura's room and asked "when will you be going?" and Sakura replied "Soon"

That night sakura was too anxious to fall asleep again so she picked up the phone to call Li

*rings*

"Hello" Li said Sleepy

"Oh sorry Li" Sakura said "I woke you up"

"Don't worry about it" Li said "is there anything wrong"

"Not yet" Sakura said "but soon"

"we will work this out together" Li said "I with you"

"thanks" Sakura said "good night"

"Good night" Li said

*click*

Sakura rested her head on her pillow and hopes that she would have a normal dream tonight but she was wrong...

"_Hahaha, you cannot escape me, i'm your better" Sage said_

"_no you're not" Sakura replied "I earned the Star cards fare and square"_

"_let's see you get out of this" Sage replies_

_The ground cracked and Sakura fell she kept hearing Eli's voice "Save us"_

"_I got to get outta hear" she thought out loud and she got out her star key_

"_key of the Star with powers burning bright_

_reveal the staff and shine your light_

_RELEASE"_

"_Fly "_

_*sakura grew wings*_

"_Sage" Sakura said as she got to the top "why are you doing this I didn't do anything wrong"_

"_hahaha, that's what they all say" Sage replied "we will meet for real next time and next time your cards are mine"_

_Sage sends out a lightning bolt_

*ALARM CLOCK*

"Sakura" Kero said "you had another dream didn't you"

"Yes but i'll tell you after school" Sakura said

"It's your last day isn't it" Kero asked

"Yes it is"

_**The whole day went by really quick I guess it's because it's like last day, and everyone is looking forward to the summer break...**_

After school the gang went to the flight centre and grab tickets to go to Hong Kong. "So we meet at the town square tomorrow morning?" Sakura asked

Everyone Nods

"I think it would be easier if we all stayed at Madison's for the night" Meilin suggested

"Yeah good idea" Sakura said then turned to Madison and asked "would it be alright if I stayed?"

"Sure thing", Madison replied "how many cards have changed back already"

"A few" Sakura replied "I'm thinking of transforming them all back"

"But won't that drain you" Li asked Kero flew in front of Li and said "I won't hurt, remember this whole thing with Eli?"

"Oh yea" Li said "But not here"

When everyone was in Madison's room

Sakura took out here star key...

"Key of the Star with powers burning bright

reveal the staff and shine your light

RELEASE"

Through the clow cards into the sky and said

"I call upon the power of my star

Ancient forces near and far

Clow cards dicard your former might

And draw your power from my light"

Nothing happens...

*evil laughs*

"I had a feeling you might do this" a voice said

"Sage what did you do?" Sakura asked

"Making sure that the clow cards become mine" Sage answering Sakura's question "It's the only way"

"you leave Sakura out of this" Kero cried out

"I'm surprised Keroberos" Sage said "how bout we make a little trade"

Lights flash

Madison and Meilin disappear

"What did you do" Li asked

"it's part of my trade" Sage answered "the clow cards, for your friends"

"the Cards are my friends too" Sakura shouted "I worked hard for two years to get them"

"Humph" Sage said "Have it your way"

"I'll fight" Sakura said "till i see them again"

No reply...

"it's late" Kero said "maybe you should go home"

Kero flew to the door

"Li, you can stay with Yue"

"Umm...sure" Li said "what are we going to tell Madison's Mum.?"

I'll tell her she's over my place..

End of Chapter 4

4 more chapters to go...then i can start on my cross-over fanfic :)


	5. Double Crossed

hey sorry for the long update Ive been very BUSY

but i will finish this fanfic i promise

**Chapter 5 – Double Crossed**

"So what's the plan?" Yue asked "we all still going to Hong Kong"

"Yes, we are.." Sakura answered "but we have to be discreet"

"I Know" Kero said "hey...where's the Kid"

_*Sakura falls over*_

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID!" Shouted Li "hey Sakura"

*_Sakura smiles*_

"Ok, let's catch our flight" Sakura said "but I think Julian should take control again"

_*Yue closes his eyes and changes back to Julian*_

"Are you ready to go?" Julian asked *Sakura and Li Nods* "I'll go find your brother, we'll meet you at the gate"

Li and Sakura walk to the boarding gate but they were silent that was until Julian and Tori came along.

"Let's go then" Tori said

On the plan Sakura was looking at her Hope card then Li leaned in and asked "anything wrong with the cards?"

Oh now Sakura replied "I thought more would convert, but it's just the cards under Yue's control"

"Strange" Sakura thought.

"You know something Li" Sakura said "I'm really glad you're here"

"Me too" Li replied

"Come on now" Li said "Mother's waiting"

"Sure" Sakura said "I haven't seen her in ages"

"Now i'm warning you" Kero said "expect the unexpected"

"Of course" Sakura replied "Who's Hungry?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kero said

*Li and Sakura laughs*

Sakura, Li, Kero (while hiding in Sakura's purse) Julian and Tori when to a restaurant that Li recommended they go to and they ate till they were full. When night time came around they reach Li's home

*Knock Knock*

"Come In" Sakura said "oh hi Li"

"It's my fault" Li said "if Meilin didn't come with me then..."

*a tear fell down Li's cheek*

"it's not your fault Li" Sakura said as she gave Li a hug "expect the unexpected"

"yeah, your right" Li said holding Sakura's arm and pulling her on his lap.

"Li...what you...:"Sakura said before Li interrupted her with a kiss.

*Li pulls away, Sakura looks surprised...then they kiss again*

That night Sakura was looking at the moon "Li kissed me tonight, Meilin was right after all" she fell asleep with a smile on her face

"_We meet again in your dreams Sakura"_

"_Our final battle will happen soon" Sage said in the distance_

_Where? Where are you? Sakura asked as she ran after the voice_

"_Sakura"_

"_Li?"_

_*Sakura turns*_

"_Help me" Li said taking off_

"_what?...Li wait..." Sakura said as she runs after him._

"_Li we'd did you go?" Sakura asked looking around "what's that sound"_

_*earth shakes and crumbles beneath her feet*_

"_Fly" Sakura said just in time before the floor completely disappeared_

_She flew, then she noticed Li but he was hanged on the wall in chains_

"_Li wakeup" Sakura pleaded_

_*no response*_

_She flew a little closer "there's a glass wall between us" as she attempts to smash it Sage's Voice appeared "you can't have what's already mine...look with your mind and not with your heart"_

"_What do you mean by that" Sakura asked "Li wake up", Sakura slammed the glass wall_

_*Li awakens with Red glowing eyes*_

"Sakura" Kero said "its morning, Li's waiting down stairs"

"Oh I forgot" Sakura said as she rushed to get ready "hopefully we will find something in Clow Reed's old texts"

"Good morning Sakura" Li said with a smile

"He seems to be in a good mood" Tori whispered to Julian then turn "Do you need us to come with you?"

"Oh no" Li said "we will be fine, just stay here a while"

"We will be home by lunch time" Sakura shouted

"Kids" Julian said as Li's mother walked in the room "there's something wrong with my son" she whispered

"Wow your family library is huge" Kero said "not bad kid"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me kid" Li shouted

"Shhh" said the librarian

"Sorry" Li said

"Ummm" Sakura said "let's get to work"

"Hey I think I found something" Li said "hand the dictionary"

What is it? Sakura asked as she handed the dictionary over "does it have anything to do with the Star cards?"

"It might" Li replied as he opened up the dictionary "just give me a sec"

"okay" Sakura said "i'll go down and grab something to eat"

*Sakura goes down stairs*

"Do you want anything?" She asked

"No thanks" Li replied then he continued on reading the text

"boy" Sakura said "he sure is focus lately"

"umm..I wander why" Kero said

"There you are Li" Sakura said "did you find anything?"

"Yeah I did actually" Li replied "but I can say here"

"Outside then" Kero asked

"No in here" said Li as he took Sakura's hands into a room

Li stands still

Chuckles...

"Li are you ok?" Sakura asks

"You humans are so predictable" he said "but I'm not Li"

"What" Sakura said "where is Li"

"with your friends of course" he said "it's been me all this time"

*Sakura looks Sad and images their Kiss*

"wait, who are you?" Kero asked

"I'm sage's loyal servant" he said turning back to his original self.

"Where are they" Sakura demanded as she revealed her staff.

"Oh do you want to know?" he said "you have to beat me first"

As Sakura battled with Sage's Servant, she realised that he was tough to beat but eventually she did.

"Where are they" Sakura demanded

"There in the nether world" he said weakly "there will be a portal opening up here tomorrow night"

*Sage's servant disappears into dust*

"So Sakura" Kero asked

"Let's go" Sakura said we have a lot of preparation to do for tomorrow night"

End of Chapter 5

please review :)

darn it i though I'd be finnished but i got 4 more Chapters to go..

they will be up soon

xx


	6. Who's Who? Realm of Mirrors

Hey everyone sorry about the delay, i'm uploading things slowly now i had hope i would start my ffxiii crossover with eternal sonata but nopes

i have two more chapters to work on~

Chap6 is a really really short one because i was rushing to complete this anyway

here it is..

~..mist89

**Chapter 6**

**Who's who? **

"Sakura, you're late?" Tori asked "where's the kid?"

Sakura gave him an angry look and stormed off.

"What I do?" Tori asked looking confused

"Maybe" Julian said "I should talk to her"

*knock knock*

"Go away Tori" Sakura said

"It's Julian can I come in" he asked

"Oh Julian" Sakura replied "come in it's not lock"

As Julian went in to comfort her, he noticed something and asked "would this be appropriate for my other self?"

*Sakura nods*

A flash of light shone throughout the room as Yue appeared

"Now, what's the matter?" Yue asked

"Well" Sakura said...

After she told him what happened at the library

"So we have a battle coming up" Yue said "Have your rest"

"Sure" Sakura whispered a laid down on her bed

_Help us; help us Sakura only you can do it..._

_Please hurry..._

"Wake up Sakura", Kero said "time for breakfast, we got a big day ahead of us"

Throughout the day Sakura was discussing plans with Kero on how they can approach this, until nightfall came...

"Come, the library should be closed by now" Yue said "I think we better head off"

"Now we got to wait for the portal" Sakura said

"No we don't their it is" Kero said pointing

"Shouldn't you transform first Keroberos" Yue asked

"Oh right"

*Kero changes forms*

"Let go" Sakura said

The 3 stepped into the portal and found themselves in a hall of mirrors...then suddenly the mirrors break and behind them were multiple copies of every single one of her friends that was taken away.

"Everyone; your safe, but which one are you" Sakura asked

"We are over here" from one corner

"No over here" from the other

" I think we have a problem here.." Sakura said...

***to be continued next chapter***

**End of chapter 6**


	7. reunited

Sorry for the inactivity

i was busy with studies and cosplay...I'm uploading the last few chapters and writing them on the spot

i got no time for spell checks, i'm way behind in my fan fictions I'm sorry

_Previously in chapter 6_

Sakura, Kero and Yue ventured off into the portal where the fake Li had instructed them to go though. There she found multiple copies of Eli, Madison, Meilin and Li...She struggles to find out who is who and now this is where the story will continue...

**Chapter 7**

"How am I going to figure this out "sakura thought to herself "oh Clow Reed, give me some assistance"

Then she here's a voice in her head "you already know what to do"

"Quit your daydreaming Sakura and let's get out of here" Meilin cried

"Don't speak to Sakura like that" Li said

"Come on lets go" Eli and Madison said calmly "I wish I bought my camera"

Sakura looks to the group that just spoke "that could be them" she thought "wait it's a little dark in here "she said

She pulled out the light card "I hope you'll be able to help me"

"Light Card"

A flash of light surrounded the room and just as Sakura predicted only one group showed a shadow as the other group disappeared due to the power of the light card.

Sakura happily finding her friends she instantly ran towards them and hugged them

What happened to them she wondered, and then she turned to Li and blushed as Li step forward he whispered something in her ear "I missed you Sakura"

"I missed you" to Sakura replied "and I" but before she finished her sentence Li kissed her

"Ok, now I'm confused" Sakura said covering her face..

"I'll explain later" Li replied "let's go" as she summons his sword.

"The only way out is to beat Sage" Eli said "the star cards will be restored to you"

"I'm not sure if I can" Sakura said "but I'll try"

As Sakura summons out her staff, Sage appears as a hologram

"Welcome Sakura" she said sinisterly "let's finish this shall we, if I defeat you all the cards will be mine"

"if I win I get the cards you stole from me" Sakura said angrily

Sages Laughs sinisterly "As if you can win, follow the path to me and we will see who wins"

*Light Path appears*

Sakura steps towards the Light Path with Li and other traveling behind her, the final steps until she will get her precious cards back

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Sage's Endgame

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Chapter 8**

**Sage's Endgame**

The memories of sakura as she spend capturing the Clow Cards and turning them into star cards overwhelmed her but lucky Li was there to comfort her.

"It's ok" he said as he held her hand "I'll be with you always"

"Thank you" Sakura whispered with a tiny smile

Sakura continued to stare of into the distance until Kero interrupted her thoughts

"Look there's a door"

"She's in there right" Sakura asked

"It's a possibility" Yue said "but we won't know for sure"

As sakura walked towards the door it opened suddenly, she walked in seeing the cards surrounding a person hidden in the shadows

"Welcome to my place sakura" Sage said "I hope you don't mind, but i want to make this interesting" as she snapped her fingers

Sakura turned around to her friends all captured in card form, she quickly gathered her friends and turned to Sage.

"Please tell me, why you are doing this" Sakura pleaded

"well after you lose, I would like you to have some cards to take back with you"

"No I'm going to win" Sakura said

"Really take out your book" Sage said smiling

She took a look at her Clow book and it was reverting back to its usual form

"Oh no" Sakura said as she collapse onto the floor in shock

But then she heard Li's voice "You're not alone, you can do this"

She got up and said "I'm not giving up"

It was a long battle and Sakura was out of magic, however she wasn't going to give up

"My friends" she shouted "please give me strength"

Suddenly Sakura Started to glow and her staff changed and she dealt a damaging blow to Sage and she fell to the floor

"Impossible" Sage cried as she disappeared

Sakura was so tired that she fainted and Li caught her just as she was about to hit the ground

"I knew you could to it...Sakura"

*****Few Months Later****

Sakura, you're going to be late...

"I'm coming" She said as she walked down the stairs wearing a red formal dress

On the bottom of the stairs was Li holding a rose

"You look beautiful" Li said holding the rose in front of her

"Come on, we can't keep everyone waiting" Li said

"Yeah, let's go" Sakura said

"Have fun at the dance sakura" her dad said

"Ok, i'll be back later tonight" Sakura said as she stepped outside

"Look at the Moon" Sakura said "its beautiful"

"not as beautiful as you" Li said pulling Sakura in for a kiss

**THE END!**

**Stay tuned to my next fanfiction**


End file.
